Porque la familia, es La Familia
by Madru
Summary: [AU / Himawari & Boruto centric / Summary completo dentro] Si a Himawari Hyuga le dijeras que su dulce madre trabajó para la Mafia ella solo se reiría al imaginarse a su inocente 'Ka-chan en ello. En cambio, si al chico nuevo le mencionas algo parecido de su padre, éste luego de un ataque de risa al pensar en su aburrido viejo, te insultaría. [En espera de un mejor título].


_Si a Himawari Hyûga le dijeras que su adorada 'ka-chan trabajó una vez para la Familia más poderosa de la Mafia Italiana, probablemente la pequeña soltaría una adorable risa y luego preguntaría si te sientes bien. Porque su dulce e inocente madre no mataba ni una mosca, ¿cierto?_

 _Si a Boruto Uzumaki le dijeras que su desesperante viejo es el actual jefe de la Familia más poderosa de la Mafia Italiana, probablemente el chico se moriría de risa y luego te soltaría alguna grosería por fastidiar. Porque su aburrido e inútil padre no podría jamás con ello, ¿no?_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Leve OoC( _Out Of Character_ ). Comienzo lento y aburrido. ¡Paciencia en el nombre de Los Siete!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen al ser obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente por el fin de entretener.

* * *

.

 _"Lunes de escuela. Tan terrible como pueda sonar_. _El despertador descompuesto, el desayuno dejado a medias y mi mochila aún con los cuadernos del viernes_ – _claro que después pasaré las notas de un cuaderno a otro_ – _. A veces pienso en dejar la supuesta 'malsana costumbre' de dormir tarde por ver TV, a pesar que 'Ka-chan no me riña tanto por eso como otras madres hacen con mis compañeros. Y bueno, regresando a la escuela, el día no pudo ser peor._

 _Cuando llego a la escuela veo todos los asientos ocupados, excepto el mío como de costumbre, y hubiera sido así si el maleante nuevo (no, se merece tener mucho lugar en mi preciado diario) no se hubiera querido sentar justo ahí. Mi asiento es mi santuario, el lugar perfecto justo en la esquina de atrás para la inadaptada que me gusta ser. Claro que enojarme porque ese molesto chico nuevo quería sentarse estaba justificado, pero no creía que armara tanto alboroto y nos mandaran a detención por perturbar la clase._

 _Aunque sensei se veía gracioso con esa vena hinchada en su frente. Juro no haberlo visto antes tan furioso._

 _Podría apostar que muchos pensaron que estaríamos muertos de miedo porque mandaran a llamar a nuestros padres, pero al menos yo estaba tranquila porque sé que 'Ka-chan no armaría un escándalo como las otras madres. Y tuve razón porque el director me mandó de regreso a clase cuando mamá dijo por teléfono que no tenía tiempo para atender sus reclamos. Y puede sonar feo, porque conozco a muchos chicos con padres despreocupados, pero sé que 'ka-chan es más del tipo 'en casa nos arreglamos', y como mencioné antes, a veces es algo... ¿consentidora?_

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no quería empezar este diario con notas tan negativas, pero ya no puedo reescribir, je._

 _Veamos, mi estimado diario, soy Himawari Hyuga. Tengo 10 y voy un par de grados adelante por mis altas notas. Cumplo años en ¿? y vivo con mi madre en un barrio tranquilo de Konoha, Japón. Tengo cabello azul_ –sí, ¡azul! – _y los ojos más extraños que podrás conocer, aún más raros que los de mi 'ka-chan. Mi familia no es muy grande que digamos: tía Nabi nos visita unas veces al año y siempre trae regalos a montón, al igual que tío Neji; y luego, por supuesto, mamá. 'Ka-chan es mi persona favorita en el mundo, no solo porque todo lo que cocina sabe al cielo, o porque siempre está ahí cuando me enfermo, o porque siempre me da los mejores abrazos cuando me voy y me lee las mejores historias para dormir. No podría explicarlo, pero 'Ka-chan es la mejor mamá del mundo porque es_ mi _mamá._

 _Y ahora, sin querer, he terminado desviándome hablando mucho de ella. Lo que me recuerda que una vez dijo algo que no podía poner mi atención en una sola cosa al igual que_ él… _pero sobre eso, escribiré luego. Acabo de ver por la ventana, está oscuro y mi estómago acaba de sonar. No se como terminar un día en un diario, pero solo puedo escribir que ¡el ramen de 'Ka-chan huele delicioso!"_

–Del diario de Himawari.

.

–Apenas el primer día y te metiste en problemas, ya tienes un récord, Boruto-kun.

Boruto Uzumaki, rebelde sin pausa y aburrido sin remedio, bufó en dirección a la ventana del auto. No se molestó en comenzar una discusión, sabía por experiencia que no le llevaba a nada, pero no podía ocultar su molestia por los hechos de ese día.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Llegar a su nueva casa, desempacar, dormir temprano, levantarse, desayunar, viajar en el auto, entrar al aula, presentarse, y pelearse con una enana de cabello azul.

Bueno –sonrió– tal vez no todo.

Pero al menos la pequeña le dio la oportunidad perfecta para ir a parar a la oficina del director, donde la experiencia le dijo que llamarían a su _viejo._ Y realmente, realmente tenía sus esperanzas puestas que esta vez por ser su primer día en esa aburrida escuela pudiera llegar aunque sea con su cara de pocos amigos. Pero su esperanza se fue al traste en el momento que él y la enana se asomaron de la sala de espera a su oficina y escuchaban ambas llamadas que el hombre, firmando papeles, puso en altavoz.

Enfurruñado, una vez llegó a su nueva casa pasó directo a su habitación, ignorando olímpicamente el semblante preocupado de su abuela.

¿En qué demonios pensaba su padre para venirlo a tirar a este país raro, donde no hablaba su idioma ni le gustaban sus comidas? Porque sí, con lágrimas de rabia bañando sus mejillas cubiertas por la almohada, Boruto se sentía _tirado_ como un objeto.

" _Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hijo, pero de momento no puedo llegar a resolver el asunto personalmente. Permítame enviar en unas horas a alguien con mi completa autorización a tratar el tema, ya que de momento… me encuentro por salir del país."_

 _._

* * *

 **¡En el nombre de R'hllor! Ni idea de qué acabo de hacer ._.**

 **Historia loca que no me dejó en paz desde que comencé a ver Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Y no considero necesario ponerlo en el Disclaimer allá arriba, dado que tomo elementos, ideas, y blablabla de dicho Universo, no el mundo entero en sí.**

 _cofCofYMenosLaHistoriaPrincipalCof_

 **Ni idea de cómo seguirla, y tampoco de cuándo estará el siguiente -si me han leído antes ya sabrán cuánto estoy tardando con cierta adaptación, por ejemplo-, pero he querido tirar este cap/prólogo de prueba.**

 **Así que, estimado lector, puede imaginarme cruzando los dedos e invocando plegarias a Tehlú para que este invento tenga aceptación. Y le invito a expresar su parecer en el botón de abajo :D**

 **Hasta una fecha indefinida.**

 **–Madrú fuera**

 **Pd. Mis más sinceras disculpas a sus ojos si por la prisa de deshacerme de esta idea cometí algún _horror_ ortográfico.**


End file.
